Countess of the Crimson Hill
by saron
Summary: Nothing is for free and nothing without a consequence, everything has a price to be paid. A lesson young Regina of the house Mills had to learn as she accepted the help of the small man who had came to her. "One drop deary, not more it will take and you shall have what you desire the most." [future swanqueen/ vampire in the FTL and more].
1. Chapter 1:freedom

**Athors note: Hello everyone, i guess my story is some you heard from many aiuthors before... there was just this idea after to many read stories which would not leave me alone and i just had to start writting it ;)**

**This is actually my first Ouat story and will feature Swanqueen... just as a warning so if thats not your cup of tea.**

**All mistakes you find are mine as my first language is not english and I dont have a Beta Reader *yet* (if someone would like to help me keep this story clean from that, just pm me :3 )**

**Enough talk...Have fun and R & R!^^ (dont forgot the reviews help to keep the author motivated too :9 )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Once Upon A Time.  
**

**Chapter 1: How it started**

_Character: Regina / Rumpelstilskin / Cora_

Up in the highest grey stone tower of the residence of the house Mill two people seemed to fill the area with their presence alone. None of them did cast a glance to the view of the rising sun in the distance, neither did they let the feeling of the first warm breath of spring wind warm their soul.

"What have you done? You stupid, ungrateful child!" A woman in her near forty sieved, she was angry the pulse vein on her neck pulsing showing. The line had been crossed and that was just unacceptable for Cora of the house Mills, as she let no one go against her not even her own blood, which had dared to rise in a rebelling fashion in front of her.

"What I did mother?" The young girl of mere 18, countered, equally angry, her fear for the woman in front of her for the first time in years kept in control and well hidden. She carried almost identical features of the other woman. The girl spoke with a new found confidence; her chin held up, her eyes held a dark and cold purple glimmer in them. "I am finally taking my life in my own hands." She declared and with the force of her new found power, she sends the older woman, her own mother, flying backwards, an act she never would have thought herself being able to do.

The gust of wind ripped the cloak of fabric from the hidden mirror away, behind Cora. A cursed mirror called 'the looking glass', a portal into another realm, far, far away from here and this realm.

As the older woman hit the mirror, no cracks or noise of shattering glass sounded, instead her body was easily gliding into the surface as if it was water, just a weak resistance against clothes and skin welcoming her. Half her body was already behind the surface not seen on the other side between mirror and wall in the tower, not in this realm anymore at least.

The woman finally registered what was happening, her hands grabbed the borders of the mirror trying to stop her travel, with all her strength she tried to pull herself free. Her eyes starred angry at her daughter, her mind darkening at the knowledge what her only child was trying to archive with her action. Once she was free she thought, there would be a dire consequence for this insolence of disrespect.

She tried to gather her magic, call her magic to free herself but whenever she gathered some it seemed to slip from her. "Stop this." Cora said, her voice taking a pleading tone, a look of fear crossing her features. Was it real the fear of what would happen to her? Or was it just another one of her tricks? The child would have usually wondered. But now the daughter wasn't listening, wasn't even caring.

Dark silver claws reached out of the mirrors surface, moving forth before grabbing the already caged woman. The claws pulled and ripped on her arms, shoulders, everywhere they could get hold on, its sharp claws sinking through flesh and fabric. The mother did not scream as her skin was torn, her eyes never leaving her daughter, her knuckles were white from the fight to keep herself from being fully pulled away.

With steady steps the daughter who had watched her mother's struggle came forth, but not close enough for her mother to reach her. "Goodbye, Mother. " She whispered, a sad look marking her features.

More claws extracted from the mirror. She could not effort to risk her mother to escape. Too many claws were pulling for the woman to fight of, her strength lessened from exhaustion and the effect the silver mirror claw had on her and they claimed their prey merciless, pulling into their realm. With her last breath in this land the mother whispered her child's name in an attempt to reach her child.

"Regina."

Regina stayed a moment longer in front of the mirror, seeing her own waving reflection slowly fading into a stand still as the mirror calmed and the portal closed again.

Finally taking the last steps forth, her hand was about to reach forth, ready to close the looking glass portal. Before her fingers could reach the surface the glass suddenly cracked.

In her shocked state she reacted too late as one of the claws once again whipped out. The echo of the harsh slap sounded in deserted room. Regina heard for a moment nothing in her right ear besides a continuously beep sound. A burning pain flew through her system as the skin of her cheek was marked with the impact; a copper metal taste filled her mouth but she did not dare to swallow it down. There was an unmistaken feeling of a raising swelling of her split lip. With the impact she had stepped away from the mirror, her shaking hand going up towards her bruised cheek. Blood slowly dripped down to front of her light blue dress. Anger was a fleeing emotion and fear seemed to eat her away, swallowing the confidence she had before. Her eyes starred back towards the mirror. Her body freezing with what she saw.

Regina felt helpless under these cold eyes; she only wanted it to stop, wanting to stop this feeling which made her body quiver in fear. 'Destroy the mirror.' The whisper of his words came back to her, seducing her, his words so easily spoken and so easily trusted.

She would not allow herself to be weak like this again; would not stop now while only half of the deed was done. With force she willed her feet to move, back in front of the mirror starring into what seemed to be her mother's eyes. Her hand reached once again to the surface. She ignored the claw hand which wrapped around her throat squeezing the air pipe of her shut.

"I won't be weak." She whispered blood dripped from her scarred upper lip, the iris of her eyes surrounded by a string purple glow. In one moment to the next the glass shattered under her palm.

The deed was finally done.

It all took no more than a few seconds… everything which had accrued and yet for her it had seemed like an eternity in a slow tracking motion. Finally she was free, free from the chains of her mother… free to life… free to follow her own path…but for what a price? She lifted her hand, her eyes looking on her palms, cuts of the shatters glass marking her skin, deep enough to fill her palm with her blood. A sudden exhaustion creeped up, and for a moment she felt her focus sway.

The sun finally was high enough to peek more into the room through the closed windows, the light reflected by the glass shards, reminder of her mother's mirror, which lay peacefully and harmless to Regina's feet making a light play on the woman and the walls around her. The young woman's eyes were closed as she breathed, calming herself into a peaceful state of mind, her hands had dropped back to her side, not caring for the drops of crimson which fell.

The clapping of hands broke the silence of the moment and out of the shadow another presence stepped. "Well done dearie, well done." With a mischief chuckle the man stepped forth. He was from thin stature and his hair already marked by some grey strands, crow feet's decorating his eyes.

Regina had her back to him, his cheerfulness was out of place for the moment in her mind. "Rumpelstilskin." A name said, not in a kind but cautions way. Was the imp known in the land for his deals.

"Tell me dearie how did it feel?" There was something cruel and sinister in his voice, an unmistaken knowledge to towards the answer of what she would give.

As she opened her eyes she starred blank towards the empty mirror without a glass. "I loved it." She said turning around and facing him. He had heard her call. He, who had come out of the shadows in a dark night to her, offering a solution to her situation she never seemed to be able to escape no matter what she tried, she had been tired and broken. "And that's why I can't ever use it again." She could still feel how it had felt, to use this power he had given her; it was toxic in an addiction way, one she did not want to delude herself into.

"Ah." The little man said, his finger waving from right to left and back, as if he was shoeing a child which answered a question wrong. "I am not sure that's still possible."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. The deal had been nothing more than a simple trade with the imp in front of her, a little borrowed power to help her to free herself from her mother in return of a favor. Or so he had told her.

"I am afraid that it's not that simple. You can't give it back." There was nothing unfortunate in his voice. "Hmm you don't look well dear." His sinister smile spreading wider as the young woman in front of him suddenly started clenching her torso, her expression turned into one of discomfort, her skin seeming to lose its color.

"What did you do?!" she snarled, tears escaping out of the corners of her eyes-

"I gave you what you asked for." He crouched next to her, in a caring gesture wiping away the strands of hair which half covered her eyes. "Strength to stand for yourself." He told her.

He had been surprised by the slowness, the time it took for the change to finally happen. As it seemed, this young woman, who had unknowingly called him in a desperate moment without her own knowledge, had more strength and will in herself than she believed. Rumpelstilzkin hummed happily, perhaps he should keep an eye on her a bit longer. It had been quit some time that he had found someone that was so amusing and entertaining at the same time. And for such a small price even, he wondered if given the choice if she would repeat it again. Paying the price that would curse her for a lifetime, long lived.

The last she heard was Rumpel telling her that he would offer his service to guide her and learn. Her body felt cold and hot at the same time, her heart hammering in a fast rhythm, while the blood in her veins seemed to burn. She shivered, her breath coming in short gasps, and she felt as if she could not get enough air into her lungs it only heightened her panic, she did could not stop herself from losing control to her panic and her fear.

It was a blessing for Regina as she felt the darkness come over her out of the corner of her eyes and her mind finally gave under the onslaught of pain and stress out and she fell unconscious.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: of sorrow and treachery part1

**Authors note: **thanks for everyone who decided to give the storie a chance and made a follower alert :)

This chapter was actually so full packed with events that i decided to cut it into two chapters. so here you go with the first part^^

Still no beta so all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 2: of treachery and sorrows part 1**

Characters: Ashley, Snow White, James White, (mention) Lord Leopold, Regina of the House White, Rumpelstilskin, Henry Senior, Genie

-11 years later-

It was the middle of a beautiful summer day as the shattering message reached the household of Snow White and her husband David White, the world seemed to crush under her feet and the usually so cheerful woman broke down.

Lord Leopold of the house White had fallen; the loved noble had been killed by the poison in his sleep, an Arabian viper found near his bed the next morning, leaving behind his only child and her step mother.

..

Back in the residence of the house White a heavy atmosphere seemed to stick into every corner. No one had seen the young widow of the recently passed lord yet, the servants staying silent wanting to give her space to grieve for her lost.

"You are finally free my love." Someone said and stepped through a secret passage into her room, bowing deep in front of the in black clothed woman, the only light source of the room were the candle lamps near the bed. The man who had entered had been once a prisoner, a slave to others will, fulfill their desire by men and woman alike, till passed lord Leopold white had given him the freedom he had so much desired and a place to stay.

The curtains of the window were closed, no light seeping through. For him she was an enigma which he could not get enough to look at. He felt drawn to her like a moth towards the light even if it would kill it. For her he betrayed his savior, since the day he had met her he had fallen for her.

The Arabian men allowed his heart to beat faster, stepping forth far closer than others dared towards the woman and taking carefully her gloved hand into his to raise it to his lips, kissing her knuckles, feeling the warmth under the fabric on his lips. She regarded him with her brown eyes, freeing her hand from his and raising it to his cheek. "You should leave; soon they will search for the murder of the lord." She told him.

His hand rose, covering hers as he leaned into her touch, his skin such a strong dark contrast to her pale one, showing his heritage from another land. "Come with me, I will worship you like a queen, just as you deserve." He told her, his Arabian accent slipping into his words.

The widow's eyes studied him as he kept his gaze full of hope to her. She could see it in his eyes. "Tell me Genie. What is your wish?" She asked in a quiet tone, slowly taking her hand back to her side and moving past him to her dresser, watching him in the mirror in front of her.

"I wish to always by your side and look at your beauty, my love." He told her in all sincere.

"My beauty?" He seemed to miss how her expression changed into a sneer before she caught herself. Her hand glided over his reflection in the mirror. She did not see what he saw in her and probably would never see herself in such a way.

"Why don't we give him what he wishes the most dearie?" Out of the dark corner of the room away from the two people came a voice, cheerful as always washed into the room. Rumple came forth, holding himself up with a cane to stead his steps. He looked from his apprentice who had her back to Genie.

"Who are you?!" Genie asked confused as he backed away, looking between the man and her. Where had that man come from? And how long had he been with them? A bad feeling was creeping up his spine as he looked at the man, his skin seemed to be of a sickening golden shine while his clothes while noble were covered with dust and webs.

Instead of paying the dark skinned man any glance Rumple continued to speak with her. "Such bravery should be rewarded don't you agree?" He did not mind that she seemed to ignore him, was she not the young and innocent woman anymore and had over the years grown into an own individual with enough power to strike fear to those who stood in her way if she wanted to.

"Regina, my love what is he talking about?" Genie was getting more and more nervous by the exchange from this thin man and Regina who till now did not even seem to pay the man any attention. He had heard of creatures and the like, who were said to be followers of the dark, he wondered if that man with his unusual appearance was one of these…

Genie felt like an intruder who was overhearing a non-verbal conversation. As he tried to step up again to her, Regina turned around her eyes seeming to pierce him, freezing him to the spot. "Do as you wish." She told the imp in a cold voice, growing tired of the façade and the overgrowing presences of others in her room.

Chuckling the old imp jumped from one foot to the next letting his fingers snip. "This one will be for free." He chuckled low.

Before Genie could register what was happening dark veins shot from the imps shadow and tangled themselves already around him up his body, immobilizing him completely. His eyes bulked as he fearfully tried to order his body to move. His mouth opened to voice his panic state; before his voice however could be heard the veins already slipped into the presented opening and muffled the scream.

Both Regina and Rumple watched the spell took place on the helpless man. His gurgling was the only sound in the room. It all was as fast over as it had started. At the end Genie was covered with veins, a black lump of darkness now standing where the men had just minutes ago stood. Like worms the veins tangles and moved around, not giving back what they had taken. With another snip of his fingers Rumple finally called them back and as retracted the Arabian man was nowhere to be seen, nothing was left where he once stood.

Regina folded her arms in front of her chest and regarded Rumple, her brow rising unimpressed, in a silent gesture asking him what he had done. The imp chuckled and hopped past, his dirty nail scratching along the mirror, his voice mumbling low towards it. For a moment the reflecting surface clouded before it went back to its clear reflection.

"My present for you dear, I do hope you will enjoy it. Now watch this." Rumple was his usual self today, never being clear and always with a sickening cheerfulness of mischief with him. "Come closer and let us try it out." He urged her, dancing around the dark clothes widow, the shine of the lamps dancing around them. "Come show yourself mirror on the wall." He singsongs to the mirror.

Regina rolled her eyes at his antics but did follow his lead moving back closer to the mirror. As she stepped in front of the mirror she raised her chin and looked at the mirror seeing her reflection. She found it ridiculous.

As nothing happened after a while, Regina turned around slightly to Rumple, glaring at him for wasting her time. "It seems your present is broken."

"Curious, it should have worked." The imp thought but the smile never leaving his face, his thin finger tapping his chin. "Perhaps if we shatter it to pieces he will wake up?" The imp did not falter in his good mood, twirling the cane in his hand.

"There, there is no need for threats and violence!" a familiar shrieking voice suddenly sounded from within the mirror.

Rumple could not keep his excitement as he caught his pupil surprised expression; it was always a delight to catch her of guard. The surface of the mirror clouded again and a familiar face appeared in it. Genies' was body less but well alive, he looked from within the mirror to Regina and Rumple.

Fascinated Regina inspected the mirror, her fingers gliding along the surface it felt still same nothing different.

"He can travel between everything which reflects in this realm, show you whatever you desire to see…" Rumple explained to her, knowing what would gain her interest.

To test his words Regina narrowed her eyes and looked at the mirror a sinister smile playing along her lips. "Show me Snow White." She commanded in an even tone.

Genie never had heard the woman of his affection speak like that, it felt like a cold whip and he suspected if he would have still legs they would quiver by now. But no matter what he still would do whatever she wanted from him. While in the corner of his mind the resolute awareness slowly seeped in that once again he had lost his freedom and perhaps this time forever.

From one second to the next Genie disappeared, the clouded surface cleared and showed what seemed to be another place, specific a room not of this household the furniture and surroundings bathed in daylight and rich colors. Neither Rumple nor Regina could hear what was spoken but what they saw was enough for the widow to bring a smile to her face. None other than her dead husband's child Snow was seen with her husband James who held his weeping wife close.

"Why can't we hear them?" Regina asked, not turning her eyes away from the scene of sorrow in front of her. She bathed in the knowledge that it was her who brought Snow this grieves.

"I am afraid everything has a limit dearie. As such you can see but not hear. I am sure you still will find much joy and use in this present." Rumple explained bowing to her. "It is time now for me to go but I am sure we see each other again. My deepest sympathy on your lose."

Regina did give him a small smile on his words and nodded. "Oh and Regina." Naturally he would not go just so. "You look a bit pale, you should eat something soon." With a chuckle he walked back into the corner he had appeared from and simply merged into the shadow leaving the widow once again alone to herself.

The mirror had turned back showing Genie's head who studied Regina, his mistress. "Regina?" He asked hesitatingly not sure if it was a good idea to disturb her.

By the looks which she cast him as she turned around it had been a bad idea. "Do not call me by my name again. Is that clear Mirror." Her eyes held the unmistaken purple glow in them. "I am a countess and as such you will address me." She sneered at him. Genie did not answer her as he was too focused on what he saw now for the first time, never having noticed it before.

As if the young countess had noticed her mistake she turned away from the mirror and walked back to the window into the shadow of the room. "Go now, I will call you once I need your service again."

He knew that he could not refuse her and so he bowed with his head in a nodding gesturing. "As you wish, countess." He was cursed in this form, his wish having come true in a form he for sure never had in his sane mind.

Just as the mirror was back to its original form, a knock on the others side of the door caught the countess attention. Taking a short breath to calm herself she called out to whoever had knocked.

"Excuse me countess, but I wanted to inform you that dinner is ready." A young maid with light brown hair, which was put into a ponytail had, opened the door and peered inside. The countess seemed to take her time in answering the maid. Once she made her mind up she moved towards the door.

"I am afraid I do not feel hungry at the moment and rather would lie down." Regina said stepping closer to the door.

The young girl was grabbing the hem of her apron to keep herself from a nervous tremble, her cheeks having turning red. "Oh… of course Countess." The girl bowed and was about to go away when the voice of the countess stopped her.

"And Ashley." Regina's eyes swept over the young girl for a moment.

"Yes Countess?" She was surprised that the countess knew her name, was she not known for her rather antisocial behavior around the staff. The countess had most of the times kept to herself, only when the passed lord had thrown an event did she appear by his side, Ashley also knew that it was not the Countess most people spoke about and rather the lords first wife Eva who had passed 12 years ago.

"Wake me once the sun has settled down." The countess gave the girl a small smile, before walking towards her walk in closet.

"As you wish." Ashley bowed and closed the door behind her. The request did not startle the young maid, it was rumored that the young Countess was suffering from a sun illness, which caused one to get nasty burns from the sun as the skin did not have the normal protection from the rays.

The door closed behind Ashley and the countess walked back out of her dressing room she sat down in front of her dresser mirror. She had let her hair down, letting it flow down her back and shoulders. "Show me Snow White."

== At the other side of the mirror ==

"I can't believe that he is dead James. How could someone kill my father?" Snow had finally calmed enough down to speak, her voice hoarse from the hours of crying.

James who had stayed the whole time by her side squeezed in a comforting manner her form to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "I am not sure Snow, but whoever it was, he will soon be found and justice will be upon him."

Snow inhaled calming herself down on his words, she did not know if she could stay this strong without James by her side. "I should go to the residence." She looked up into his eyes. "Regina is alone there."

"Always thinking of others aren't you?" James murmured and kissed the top of her head. "And that's why I love you."

"Charming." She called him by his nickname which she had given him by their first meeting long ago. The pair rested their forehead one another. A small smile tugged on Snows lips as she saw so much love and understanding in his eyes, a knowledge that she was not alone as long as he was by her side. Tenderly their drew closer to each other…

The image blurred, Genie had sensed the mood change on the other side where the countess was. He did not know the full story behind his mistress displeasure of the lord's only child, only on how the lord trident of her, but whatever it was it seemed to go deeper than he could image.

The mirror image seemed to wave behind the surface as he watched the countess. Wordlessly the woman rose from her stool and closed the double doors of the dresser, shutting the view of the mirror. For one night she had seen enough. Gone the good mood she had gained from seeing the young woman heartbroken.

The child should not have been able to smile, she should be broken down, miserable and crying her soul out. In her mind she worked through the next step she would take, to make a move now was foolish and would only cause uproar from the people around her.

With slow and steady steps she moved to her bed. Her hand moved in an all too familiar fashion opening her corset with a skilled ease. The dress slid down to bundle to her feet, followed by her long sleeve gloves.

The silk sheets of her bed were cold against her skin. This room was her private one; no one questioned her as she told the servants she would reside in it rather than in the once shared bedroom of the lord and herself, a place she surely never would miss. As her eyes starred up into the ceiling she could feel her anger raise, the thought of others feeling pity for her made her gut twist in an unpleasant knot. Her hands grabbed the sheets tightly as she let the wave of anger wash over herself. She knew she should not give into it, to great was the price and destruction of losing control. A thing she swore herself to not let slip again.

Slowly her hands relaxed and her breath evened out as she drifted into a dreamless sleep, the dreamcatcher hidden under her pillow keeping the unpleasant dreams away...

===day of the funeral===

It seemed to be a grand event with a heavy atmosphere of sorrow and devastation as the coffin which held the lord was carried through the village. Guards heaved the coffin along while the royal family clothed in complete black rode behind it. On the head of grieve community was Snow and her step mother Countess White.

The whole village seemed to have joined the community to accompany the lord on his last way. Angry whispers had been heard before of individuals who mourned the lost, raging to the one who had taken the lords live away from them. The family of White receiving a lot of sympathy looks and wishes.

Now and then glanced the young woman towards her step mother, she could not see her face as she wore a dark layer to cover her face. Her step-mother was a private person who did not show her emotion openly. She cast her eyes back towards the coffin of her father. It felt so unreal for herself, had she not seen him a month ago talking with him about hers and James plan of expanding their family. She could still see his face the news which had delighted the aged lord greatly to that time.

Snows mouth opened ready to say something to Regina, but then closed it again not knowing which words would be right in this moment, Regina had become even more distant since she had arrived with a low sigh Snow straightened up on her white horse holding the reigns in her hands tighter.

Out of the corner of her eyes Regina studied her step-daughter allowing herself a small moment on seeing the young woman become a child again, lost and wanting to speak to her. Just like she has come to know her the first day they had met. Her horse brought her musing to a short stop as if he sensed that her mind wavered, with a small tug of her rein she calmed him down.

As the prayers of the fallen lord were said the crying of people was heard around the grave, flowers of white and light blue were thrown onto the coffin which lay in its deep earth hole. On the outside it may have looked like a gathering of a dark wave, as each person dressed in black once stepped forth giving their wishes, nodding to the widow and Snow before going back.

As the wave of villagers finally to go their own way and the field cleared the graveyard shufflers already started to shovel the earth back into the hole. James and Snow had wanted to stay with Regina but she had declined their offer and told them to go forth as she would see them soon in the residence again.

It did not surprise the widow that besides the graveyard workers another person had stayed behind. But only as she walked slowly back towards her black horse did he speak up. "Regina…" His voice was gentle and soft, never had she ever hear him speak to hear in a harsh tone.

"Not now Daddy." They were alone and yet she did not feel like talking to him, knowing that he would urge her to stop her feud.

And just like that her father kept quiet simply following his daughter's steps. He knew that his daughter was losing herself to the darkness since the day he had found her grumbled into a feudal position with her lip cut and her body shaken with a heavy fever. She never told him what really happened or where Cora his wife had gone.

After the meal it was Snow who finally approached the countess before she could slip into her private chamber. "Mother…"

"I am not your mother, dear." Regina answered, but stopped her hand on the knob of her door.

Stopping herself from sighing Snow gave Regina a small smile. "I am sorry countess. I wanted to ask what you will do now." At the lack of answer Snow continued. "James and I would be happy if you would perhaps come with us, maybe some distance would help the grieve to pass…" Her eyes drifted down and she could feel the tingle of her cheeks. Snow always had adored her step mother and looked up to her, a woman who seemed to could hold the whole attention of a great gathering with only her presence. Regina was the closed what she had had after the passing of her birth mother Countess Eva White.

A ghost of smirk adored her features as her finger touched the underside of Snows chin, her nail slightly scratching the skin. "A generous offer." She said starring down at Snow. "But I am afraid I will be leaving in the morning to visit my father's old residence. "

"Oh." Disappointment marked her features; she had hoped her step mother would come with them. She knew that she herself needed time to make peace with herself to come to an understanding. "I understand." The finger under her chin moved away and an awkward silence followed.

"Good night Snow." Regina said ready to move finally away but before she could she felt herself being drawn into a hug. Keeping herself from lashing out at the woman's sudden urge to comfort her with such action.

"Good Night Regina. And travel safe." Snow murmured, not seeming to notice that her step mother seemed anything else but pleased by her and only after some hesitation did she pad her head.

"You too. Now go I am sure your Charming is already waiting for you. "At these words Snow seemed to collect herself enough to let go of Regina, her cheeks still being adored by the red hue. The countess eyes did not leave Snow as the woman made her way back.

Snow cast one glance back as she had still the feeling that she was being watched but as she turned around expecting to still see her step mother, was the corridor vacant and deserted. Not thinking too deep into it the young Snow White went to find her husband.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2: of sorrow and treachery part2

**And here is the second part and end of chapter 2 :)**

thanks for whose of you who made alert and favourite Alert ready to give this rather new story of mine a chance :)

Again no beta for this chapter so all mistakes are mine. (i try to keep them to a minimum but its not always easy as some of you may know ^^")

HF and R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 2b: of treachery and sorrows part 2**

_==Mills residence deep in the dark forest==_

Days turned to months and months to 2 full blown years… The countess did not return to the house of White, having taken her maiden name back. Some of the old servants had gone, joining the widow and had not been seen or heard again. As no one heard anything, rumors started spreading, whispers behind back, speculation of reasons becoming wilder and wilder.

At the residence of Mills no one seemed to care for what other spoke, oh for sure had they heard, even the inhabitants mused now and then, they did not deny nor confirm any of the said and neither ever would, their loyalty pledged to the mistress of the house Mills.

Sir Henry descended the floors down in search of his daughter. While the residence had been filled with more people since the return of Regina, it had done nothing to change the atmosphere in these halls during the time his lost wife had been resident with them. Nothing indicating that over 20 people lived under this roof. Too silent and empty were the floors, servants mostly keepingto themselves and doing whatever they got told without complain.

They even had now guards, a fact which the old men still was not feeling all too good about. He had heard more than once how the servants talked about these guards, calling them Heartless, their dark armor always seemed to be fresh polished, their face hidden behind helmets. The heartless patrolled around or stood guard on the doors, they were giving him the creep whenever he passed them. They did not speak and only seemed to listen to his daughter commands.

In front of the double door, outside of the hall Sir Henry looked straight at the wood, his gaze lost as he thought about his only child. He was not a fool, even if Regina never sought him out or talked with him about the changes she was undergoing. He felt the cold touch of darkness too, saw that imp dancing around her.

He had tried, reaching out and talking to her. But his words, kind and caring went unheard, ignored or sometimes mocked by the imp. Nonetheless, he stayed, loving his child. Loyal he stayed, the only way he knew how to show her that she was not alone, praying for the day she would open and speak to him again.

As the doors opened and the older men stepped in, he found his daughter at her usual spot in the meeting hall, her face turned towards the wide balcony window. Sir Henry thought that she probably was looking out of the blackened glass, overlooking the dark forest. There were only a few windows left which would allow a clear view outside, without thinking it was night, even if it was bright daylight. A necessary improvement his daughter had said as she ordered the servants to do their work.

The old man cast a glance towards the huge mirror which was hanging on the side wall close to the doors, just a few feet away from her. He had long overcome his surprise by seeing a floating head in it; the man in the mirror caught his gaze but shook his head as to tell Sir Henry that he did not know how long the countess was already like that.

Sir Henry did not recognize the face in the mirror, had he not been with his daughter during her time in the White household. Only at times of holidays and feasts did he visit, the travel through the dark forest becoming more and more dangerous unlike so many years ago for him…

After closing the doors behind him, Regina's father finally stepped next to his daughter and he saw that his guess had been wrong, his daughter had her eyes closed, not looking around the forest. Her arms were crossed over her stomach holding her elbows. "Regina." She looked relaxed.

Her lids opened in a slow motion the purple glow dancing around the edge of her iris. She ignored her father and moved away towards the only chair in the room. Like a throne it let her overview the room. As if on due the double door at the other end opened, two of her heartless guards moved in, together flanking a third person who had his arms on his back chained.

Some foots away from the countess the guards brought the man to his knees letting him bow down. The man did not fight.

"You are the huntsman?" A rhetorical question on her part, the countess did not really wanted an answer. Her eyes observed him shortly; he was of healthy build his short hair ruffled and his face covered by his beard, the smell of mold and earth filling her nostrils. 'He would do' the countess mussed.

The huntsman was known for his hunting skills and achievements around the realm; as such she would make good use of him. "I have a job for you, huntsman." The countess told him, and looked up towards her knights, who released their hold on him, the chains opening and setting the huntsman free.

The man rubbed his newly freed wrists still not speaking; his eyes drifting over his should right and left. "I have no interest to work for someone who makes deals with a devil." He growled.

If he tried to rile her up he failed clearly as the Countess simply smirked, her eyes half covered by her lids. "This was not a request dear huntsman." She purred.

"Why don't you send one of your knights? I am sure they do whatever you order of them without complain." He rose to his feet, standing tall. He was not intimidated by the countess but held a high caution feeling the danger and power in the air around her. He had heard rumors of her but yet had to witness the real person of these.

"I am afraid they do lack the fines of your skill." The countess replied, finding his behavior amusing.

"What do you want me to do?" The huntsman asked.

"Bring me Snow Whites heart." She said it with such calmness and serene expression that the silence was stunning around her. She spoke of getting someone heart taken as if it's a simple question of how the weather was outside. A order to take another's life, words spoken without a care. The huntsman did wonder if the woman did know what consequence such action would result in.

He took a moment to proceed if he had heard her right, but from her expression there was little what left for doubt. "I refuse." He said, not wanting to bother to get involved into any mess.

The low and cruel chuckle was scarring even the experienced man. "As I said I do not think you have a choice." And as her words left her mouth, the man could feel an ice coldness grip him, bringing him back to his knees. He gasped for air, seeing a light blue hue glow emitting and extracting from his body. With wide open eyes he followed the streaming fog which swirled towards the countess.

"You see I can't risk you to go around just like that dear huntsman." The countess told him holding a black pearl in her hand in which the fog seemed to disappear into. Before the last went it the unmistaken howl of a wolf echoes around the room. The countess looked at the pearl, her right eyebrow lifting slightly up.

The feeling which creped inside him was worse than any wound he had ever experienced, he felt empty and cold. "What have you done?" Something was missing; he could not explain it, not grasp what had really happened. He only knew what he felt.

"It would take too long to explain, so let's keep it simple if you want to feel again…" Her friendly voice changed as she commanded him, his shaking body pleasing her as she let her fingers curl around the pearl and tighten her grip. "…bring me Snow Whites heart."

Someone dropped a bow and a quiver filled with some arrows close to the huntsman. "You will need these when you go hunt her. And now leave; if you succeed I shall give you back what has been taken from you." The countess promised him, as if giving him a generous price.

The man regained his bearings back and reached for the weapon, it took a moment before he found his balance standing up once again. His eyes rested on the palm in which the pearl was, an unmistaken urge to reach out and get it back leading him to fill the emptiness he felt.

As if to mock the huntsman the fingers uncurled again, the huntsman starring shocking at the empty palm of the countess. The pulling feeling was away and the emptiness seemed to be even greater now. He got the hint; with a determinate look he crossed her gaze before turning around, his hands grabbing the bow and arrows tight.

The heartless left together with the huntsman the room closing the double doors behind them. The Countess leaned her cheek on her hand, playing with the pearl which was back in her hand.

"It seems you getting a little routine there dearie. Another errand toy?" the pearl jumped out of the Countess hand right towards the shoe of Rumple who bend down and picked it up, now being the one who played with it.

"It gets the job done and that is all I care about." Regina told him.

The little imp nodded, hopping towards mirror. "Then let me show you something which perhaps lightens you mood more. Common mirror show us the ogres hideout near the mountains passage."

Regina raised her brow at the imps request towards her mirror but did not say anything. The mirror gave the imp a sour look, he disliked Rumple with his whole being. Genie did not care if his behavior towards the imp would anger him, what more could he do, he already took his freedom and his body away, to curse him behind the surface of whatever reflected in this realm.

Genies looked towards his mistress if she was ok with the imps request, she gave a short nod. Like always the mirror surface cleared and the image of a dark cave was shown, the countess moved away from her throne towards the mirror.

Her head title to the side, the imp seemed to be full of surprises. There was no other than James White lying beaten behind bone bars, a blood rinse running down from a cut near his temple. Broken and perhaps dead, if not yet then soon enough as Ogres weren't known for hostility towards humans and whose who passed their ground.

"Well that's a surprise." She commented, already thinking how this turn of events would benefit her plan to make the Whites fall even sweeter. "Let me guess the Farmer boy tried to play knight for dear Snow and failed?"

"Oh no no no~" Rumple cheered, whirling on one leg around. "Poor boy as some ties he simply can't shake off and so…." Rumple did not finish the sentences loving the dramatic pause and mystery.

Again with his riddles, never being clear whatever he meant, not even with her. The countess nodded, and gave Rumple a smile. "For whatever the reason is it will help the huntsman to finish his job faster."

"And you believe he won't deceive you?" His smile was creeping Sir Henry who had kept silent during the whole interaction. The old man knew as long as he stayed quiet his daughter would not send him out, once they were alone he would speak to her.

Her own sinister smirk was the only answer the imp got as he chuckled and thought thathe could not wait to see what she had done this time.

* * *

James had gone for nearly week and Snow did more than often walk to the border of the enchanted forest, waiting to see if he would return to her soon. She knew of the tensed relationship between James and his father. There was no denying it that there was some bad blood going on, as James father did not accept their marriage and always voiced his displeasure.

Something caught Snow attention out of the corner of her eye. The sound of an object speeding fast past her made her turn around as arrow bore itself with a thud into the nearest bark close to her. Snow turned towards the direction the arrow had come from. Her eyes landed on a man which stood at the end of the clearing, his bow already armored with another arrow.

Her eyes opened wide and she took a hesitated step back slowly. The stranger let another arrow fly and it grazed Snows arm, slicing her skin open. She did not stay to watch him get another arrow and turned in haste around, darting deeper into the enchanted forest. She run as fast as she could trying to get herself to safety. The young woman did not notice how she was led away from her home, deeper into the forest.

The huntsman did not rush behind her, he took his time. He would tire her out and when she was on her last resort he would strike, that was how he hunted. As he walked the shot two arrows appeared magical back into the quiver without a sound.

The cat and mouse game did last till the dawn, as he finally had the woman cornered on a blind alley. Her gaze was full of fear, her clothes ripped on several places, dirt and sweat had mixed, sticking on her clothes. Several scratches adored her arms and legs, even her cheek had not gone undamaged. The huntsman noticed that she seemed to not be able to keep her weight on her left foot.

"What do you want from me?" Snow asked, holding her head high while her back pressed against the stone behind her. The stranger did not answer her. "Who send you?" She searched for a way out but her only escape was the way the stranger had followed her in.

"A heart." The huntsman told her as he stepped closer. As He looked in her eyes, he could not see it. Anything that would make him raises his dagger and just gut her heart out. There simple was no darkness to grasp, to make him do it. It stood against everything he was for, even if he didn't feel like himself at this moment. He killed monsters even people but only whose who deserved it, whose which soul were already souled by the darkness of their own sins. "Why does she want you dead?" He wondered out loud.

The petite woman blinked, 'she?' "Who is she?"

The huntsman pulled one of the arrows out and moved another step closer. "The countess, she took something from me… I can have it back if I bring her your heart."

The realization of whom he talked about hit her like a bucket full of ice water. She knew only of one countess, one which she had not seen or heard from since the day at the funeral. "Why would she order you for such a thing?" Snow argued, not believing his words. "She would never order such thing!"

The huntsman, smiled at her, of how naïve she seemed to be. He simply shrugged his shoulders, drawing closer. "Maybe she never was who you think she was. I do not know…" He reached out grabbed Snows wrist and pulled fast letting the arrow slice into her flesh, he marked it. "…but I know darkness when I see it…" His eyes drifted to hers. "…and what I saw was a woman consumed by it." He took a step back. The arrow with her blood disappeared from his grasp, appearing back into his quiver.

"Go hide and don't come out." The huntsman told her.

"What will you do?" Snow asked with hesitation in her voice, holding her wounded hand to her chest. She did not trust his word, exhaustion and dizziness clouding her mind.

"I will bring the countess the heart she requested." With that he left her alone.

* * *

A woman dressed with a red cape found later that day the unconscious Snow White near her grandmothers cottage. With the help of her friends the dwarves their carried the woman into the cottage to clean her up and trade her wounds.

* * *

As the huntsman presented the heart towards the countess, he kept his gaze blank, looking through her without moving a muscle. The Countess ordered him to follow her and together the two of them went into a chamber. A small space with a fireplace and a wall of cupboard filled with boxes. A bad feeling came over him; too many boxes to count, the room carried the smell of death in it.

The huntsman imaged the woman in front of him, how she would pull one of these boxes out and lay the heart inside, a trophy of some sort. But the countess had other plans as it seemed, going to the fireplace where the wood cracked under the flames.

"Tell me huntsman, whose heart am I holding?" the countess asked, her thumb stroking over the once beating organ in her hand.

"Snow Whites." He said in a steady voice.

"Do you think me a fool?" She asked slowly and growled her eyes getting their unmistaken purple glow.

"I don't .." He started but she did not let him speak.

"Of course you don't know." She chuckled darkly; her hand squeezed the heart blood oozing out of its open parts, running down her palm and dripping down into the fire. Careless she dropped the heart into the fire, turning towards the huntsman. "You see huntsman." She explained moving towards him, her eyes fixed on him. "There is a distinct difference in the smell and taste of humans and animals. " Her voice almost purred, the huntsman was frozen in his position. The countess smeared with her finger some of the blood on his lips. She let her blood covered hand drag down to his chest, cleaning it on his clothes. "I should rip your heart out for daring to lie to me." She whispered.

The huntsman tried to fight against his invisible bounds which had his body immobile but it was a lost battle, no part of his body reacting to his command. He could not even react as the countess lips were suddenly on his and he felt her tongue licking the smeared blood from him. "You see animal blood taste tawdry…" His heart beat increased, he still could feel the tinkling feeling of sharp tooth's on his lips, tooth's which felt longer than they should normal be. "…tell me huntsman what should I do with you?"

"Kill me." He bluntly told her.

The countess paused for a moment as if to think about his words before she pressed herself closer to him. "Oh I have far better use of your skills huntsman…" She whispered in his ear, before moving her head down, her left hand circling around his neck pulling his head to the side. In a swift movement she had him pinned against the wall and her teeth deep sunk into his neck. The huntsman body started to spasm violently but the countess firm grip was enough to keep him up.

As the countess was done with him she releases her grip on him and he drop like a dead weight down to the floor. Her eyes glowed stronger than before after taking a filling meal, a small shine of her sharp white fangs peeked through her open mouth. Blood was dripping from her chin and the front of her dress covered with the huntsman crimson blood.

The door to the chamber opened and two heartless knights walked in. "Bring him to the dungeons." She ordered catching the expression of her father shocked expression he did not hide well at her appearance; he had walked in together with the knights. Something made her look away from his face, a remorse feeling making her feel sick. She could not take let it take over her.

Wordless she stepped past Sir Henry and made her way towards her chambers. She willed her mind to ban his expression out of her mind. She thought about how her plan had gone and her lips quirking up, the huntsman had failed to fulfill his mission which she had given him but still had been proven useful enough. He had fulfilled his purpose in helping her getting rite of Snow White willingly or not.

TBC...

* * *

The next chapter may take some time since its close to exam time at my uni and i have a lot of deadlines for projects to meet ^^


	4. Chapter 3: The Prophercy

**Chapter 3: The prophecy**

"Snow…" James tried again. The same argument seeming to go endless on a repeat this past month, his wife just refused to stay still and rest.

"No." Snow grumbled, hefting the bow around her shoulder. "I am not going to sit here like an infant I am quite capable to move around." She stood her position.

James took the quiver from the table before his wife could reach it, holding it away from her. "Be reasonable Snow."

"I am!" Snow countered, putting her hands on her hips.

James lowered the quiver and stepped closer to her. "No you're over emotional." He told her softly and laid his free hand on her already swollen stomach, showing already the indication of a new life growing inside her. A moment of silence between the two, Snow had been about to argue but her words didn't leave her mouth as she felt his hand. "Maybe we should ask the blue fairy what it will be." He thought out loud, his eyes gazing on his future child in his wife's stomach lovingly.

That's right. Snows mind agreed on. They still didn't know what it would be, even if she had a feeling already. But who could have blamed them with everything that had happened. There simple had been no time or peace to give themselves to such thoughts. But now.

A single tear landed on James hand and his gaze jerked up to Snow eyes. It was not sadness he saw but relief and happiness. He gave her a small smile, letting his thumb stroke softly on her belly. He too thought about the past. They had gone through a nightmare, one which almost had separated them forever.

James thought brought him back to the past, barely a month from this point in time. All hope so far out of reach, to be lost then, once he had seen her lifeless body. Peaceful, that's how she had looked to him and everyone who saw her, an delusion of an sleep, endless and forever, laying in the glass coffin the dwarves of the mine had specially made for her. The emptiness it had made him feel, had it created a deep sunk hole which had started to swallow him whole. He never wanted to feel it again. Never again.

Snow was his love, his true love, his heart was hers, he could never ask more of it. All it had taken was a kiss. A last farewell gift, his lips on hers. It had broken whatever curse she had been put under. A True Love kiss, shared by two hearts united as one. It is said to be the most powerful magic in their realm. They had fought for it and in the end found won, finding each other again and again.

"We are safe Snow." He kissed her, his thumb whipping away the tears path. "And together." He whispered and held her close, feeling that she needed it the most. He could feel her belly, mussed that in some months he would not be able to hold her like this in his arms.

Being surrounded by his smell and his warmth, it all gave Snow a feeling of protection and belonging.

"Always such a Charming." She murmured with a small smile against his shoulder which was returned by a soft chuckle and a short tighten of the embrace she was in. Forgotten were the argument just moments ago as the pair shared this moment just to themselves.

Snows green eyes looked out of the window. "We are safe." She murmured again his words. It felt like another life. Her own thoughts clouding her mind with the ordeal they had gone not so long ago as they lived like fugitives on the run in the enchanted forest, hiding from the heartless knights who patrolled the villages and passes in the area. But that was finally over, there was no threat anymore and the evil which had tried to harm them was away.

* * *

Days later it was as a surprising visit came upon Snow and her friends in the form of a worried looking Blue fairy.

"Blue! Come in." Snow beckoned the small fairy inside her home. "What brings you here?" The child was not to be due, so it was doubtfully that the fairy godmother of the convent was here to give her blessing gift just yet.

The fairy's wings moved in a fast rhythm, keeping her afloat in the air as she moved into the main room of the house White together with Snow. Blue did not look around as she headed straight for the table to land on. Oh the news she had to over bring. She wished it would have been another reason she had to see the young Countess again. But as fate seemed to not play kind with them, it was not the case.

"I am afraid the news I carry are of the most importance and could not take any more delay..." Blue started and gave Snow a sympathy smile as the woman slowly sank into one of the chairs around the table. The smile gone from her face.

"What do you mean?" With hands balled to fists she rested them on her lap, keeping them from shaking. A nervous habit which she could not bring herself to stop from.

Blue shook her head. "We should wait a moment as it would be wiser for everyone to be here when I tell you what happened."

Snow nodded. "Well I better make tea in that case." She said calmly and got up to prepare the water while Blue watched her the whole time.

Minutes later more voices carried into the "Snow we are back." James called out as he walked together with Red, Grumpy and Doc inside from the back entrance.

As James entered the room first, his gaze went from Snow, who was nursing a steaming tea cup in her hands, to the table on which the blue fairy was sitting in a small box. He went straight to Snow as he saw the serious look on the fairy's face and a troubled on his wife's face. "What's going on here?"

"I think it would be better for all of you to sit down." Blue said waiting for the gathered crowd to settle before she would start to what she had witnessed.

Taking a small breath Blue started telling the events which only happened hours before…

* * *

- Few hours before same day -

* * *

"Why did we not take the other way around the forest?" The young fairy named Nova asked. Not ready yet to be the godmother of anyone was she assigned as a collector, another step towards her goal. Her arms shifted as she adjusted her grip on the bag with the fairy dust. Dust, that the dwarves had made out of diamonds, which they had collected in the mines, on the others side of the forest near the mountains.

Nova liked to visit the mines. It was there that she had met Dreamy the dwarf, now known as Grumpy, for the first time. They could talk for hours, of their dreams and the future. It was one of her highlights of the visits every time. The Dwarf had a sense of humor which always made her smile. Sadly she had not seen him today, in a strange way Grumpy seemed to be not around when Blue was with her, but the young fairy never dared to ask the question which seemed to lay on top of her tongue.

"Because we need the dust as soon as possible, Nova." Blue the fairy explained in a patience tone. She was a few feet ahead to keep a keen eye on their soundings. Usually the trip would have only required Nova alone. But the area had become wilder and more dangerous. What once seemed to hold the darkness at bay, spread now without disturbance and limitation in all directions.

"It's awful quiet isn't it?" Nova laughed nervously, her eyes darting around. They had half of the way already behind them, getting them right in the middle of the forest. Happy place, happy place, laugh of children, oh the thoughts she tried to cover her mind with to not think about where she was.

Far easier thought than done, a small voice in her head said. Each single sound seemed to let her body go on nervous twitch. Shadows seemed to create an own life, following them and watching them on each meter. The branches of trees and bushes now and then snatched after her and Blue. Unlike Blue Nova had no hand free to hold her magic wand, and so it was on the older fairy to keep them both from danger and unwanted scrubs which got in their way.

Blue looked around. Nova had been right, a good observation. Birds and insects alike had stopped to make the slightest noise since quite a while. She had an bad felling. Her head whipped around, right and left, to keep their surrounding in view. Something was coming their way.

Nova did not notice that the older fairy had stopped moving, resulting in her bumping into Blue. "Blue?" Her nose was giving her a poking pain as she rubbed it from the impact with Blues back. She wanted to ask more but the look in Blues eyes let her shut up.

Without another word Blue took Nova's wrist and dragged her to a nearby tree with an old forlorn bird nest where they hid. The young fairy nearly lost the dust in the process but managed to keep her other hand which was free from Blues grip tight on the holding of the bag.

As the first crack of branches echoed the fairies pressed themselves deeper into their hiding. Whatever was walking around was coming closer and closer to where the two of them were.

* * *

A low groan escaped the lips of the wanderer. Her feet were not what they used to be, the old seer thought, blowing some of her long red hair out of her face. The ground was to uneven and covered by wild veins, easily making humans and animals' trip alike if not carefully avoided. It was still a better place for her than the alternate.

Her bony hand moved up, scratching her nose. Something was in the air and it made her nostrils itch. Her face covered by scars and seam of stiches turned to the side. Where her eyes should be was skin, skin which seemed to have been part of her forehead, pulled down and hefted onto her cheeks with the seams. A grotesque look for everyone who laid their eyes on.

There were no eyes that would have filled her eye sockets underneath anyway. A wizards curse meant as punishment for a divination which had been not to his liking. Punishment would put the wrong label on his actions as she had done nothing more as bid his request. Once upon a time people had kept their distance from her seeing her as odd and weird because of her ability to tell visions of the future, many years ago. Not all but most at least.

But after the wizard's outburst, as she liked to call it in her mind, they –the people- labeled her as a grotesque monster that they couldn't even come close to, scared the curse would jump over and infect them too. When people talked they called her only ' The Seer', long ago she may have had a name but it seemed that it was also one of the things which had been erased by time. Not like she would have anyone out here to talk to, even to call her. Long overcome and accepted had she the fate presented to her, it was a lonely life and yet more peaceful without the distrust and stares of others.

The seer got into the clearing, her walk slow and careful; she passed the tree in which the fairies were. Her fingers were spread as her palms waved over the ground in front of her. On a fallen tree close by she let herself settle finally down, her legs arching from the obstacle course of ups and down. She simply needed a few moments rest before she would continue her journey home.

The fairies stayed hidden. Nova was shaking besides Blue and did not seem to get herself under control. With a gentle and yet firm touch on her lower back Blue got her to look into her eyes. Nova nodded, gulping the ball in her throat down, trying to calm herself. She wasn't alone; Blue was with her. Both could not see anything but their ears were good enough to let them hear.

"I knew you would come here." The seer said suddenly, making the fairies look at each other. Her voice slurred, age and exhaustion marking her.

"Of course you would." Another voice said and steps out of nowhere started to draw closer, up to where the Seer was. "As you also can see I am still alive." The new voice said, too cheerfully that it made the hairs on the back of Nova's neck stand. Blues grip on her wand tightened, turning the knuckles of her hand white.

The woman's hands moved up, showing slides cut into her palms. He had seen it before and so he did not react to see her eyes where they should not have to be. She looked him once over, nodding the difference in his appearance compare to the first time hundred years ago. His deeds had given him quit a name, and yet he had kept his visits to her since their first meeting to a minimum of none existing.

"That I see…" The imp grinned at her bored remark. Of course she sees. And she saw so much more he mused.

"So tell me…" He walked around her, one arm behind his back while his other swirled his cane he grew so fond of. "…any new visions you can share old witch? Maybe to lift the weight of your old shoulders?"

With her face turned to him, she would have scolded if her facial ability let her show it. But all he saw were her mouth corners turning down. "What could I tell you what you don't already know?" She asked him.

"What indeed." The imp said, gone was the cheerfulness, his hand curled up and suddenly the seer gasped for breath. "Look ahead and tell me what you see…" Whatever had caused his change must have even the imp consider losing his aloof behavior. She was out of loop of the happenings of the world, of what lay behind the door step of her quiet home.

The eyes on her palms blinked. Air was a luxury of her drained lungs who begged for another gulp of refill. With haste she breathed in as he finally released her throat of his magical grip. He would not take her life. So much the Seer was sure of. He was a creature of the darkness who took simple pleasure in others suffering, best of when he would serve it. A jester at his best.

And yet she would not risk it, who knew what he would do if she refused his request. She was not a brave person, she did what she had to do to keep out of harms way. It took a moment to let her magic work, the spindle of the futures fate drift into her grasp of vision. Her breathing became slow and steady as her vision cleared and she could see bits and piece's.

"A curse will be cast, darkness will fall and what once was day will be consumed into an endless night." Her voice a stretched whisper, she saw a black sun in the sky of her inner eye. "Yours to create but not to activate."

He smirked, a curse for an everlasting night? His whipped on the balls of his feet's imaging how that would be.

Nova and Blue had to peek their ears, the voice of the seer having lowered in its volume. The look of concentration on both their faces. Whatever the seer was saying, this vision or prophecy she spoke of seemed to speak of an event in the future which would not be in the name of good.

"Enemies shall turn to puppets without a memory." The imp tapped his chin, he liked that detail of her vision. A lot.

"Anything else?" the imp implored.

She had stopped a moment, the visions never clear and only fragments. It needed a lot of concentration to see them as whole. "A child born of true love, destined to be the savior of them all." Another pause to collect her own fogged thoughts. An bitter after taste in her mouth from the vision, followed by a weight on her shoulders. "Once she rises, the darkness will be overcome and the curse will break." The threads of fate were slipping away.

The imp had circled her once and stood now in front of her. His weight resting on the cane. He did not comment as the old woman seemed to slip from the tree trunk to the earth. The price of magic, no matter of which kind was always delicate. "Did your vision tell you why I would create such a curse dearie?"

A pregnant pause of the moment, hesitation in the answer given. A slow pressure making its knowledge to her threat. A warning. "To bring what was once lost back to you…" Wrong answer. The magical grip strengthened. The imp stepped closer.

"I never lose anything." He smiled. It did not reach his eyes.

The seer kept quiet. Her lips pursed together. There was no use in arguing. They both knew that all she told was what fate threads offered to show. Her eyes closed. But that had never stopped anyone, neither him, no the people before him to be angry and assault her for things she had no control over. She only told what she saw…

"I want to see it." He suddenly announced after some seconds to order his thoughts, making the woman snap out of her rest. Her head titled to the side. Again her grotesque kept her from showing the thoughtful expression. If she refused, he would unleash an unpleasant experience to her. Again…

"If you want it." Open palms turned up towards the sky, hands stretched out to him. She offered freely. He wished to take, and she would give.

"Gladly." With greedy desired did his hands shot out grabbing hers into his, painful and tightly, his dirty nails burring into her flesh.

The feeling was unpleasant which crept in her mind, the darkness almost suffocating her. As his hands finally left hers she seemed to sack into herself, her body shivering from unpleasant coldness and emptiness. It felt like the vision had been drained out of her by him.

She heard his movement, how he stepped past her. His dark magic an ever presence itch on her nose. Slowly her hand uncurled, the itch was still there. But the smell of moose earth and burned wood not. He was gone.

Her palm moved, looking around. It would be too dangerous to linger here longer. With a groan she lifted herself to get on her way towards her home. A long rest was due; hopefully no one would disturb her on.

The sound of steps grew in the distance and slowly the sound of life returned.

As the two fairies were sure that they were finally alone again they got out from their hiding place. "Blue?" Nova whispered, fear letting her voice keep quit.

But the old fairy did not dwell on Nova's fear; the situation was too dire to stay to long here. As fast as their small wings could carry them they moved through the forest, more in haste as before. Nova having to fasten the movements of her wings to keep up.

They did not see the Seer who had stopped at the far end behind a tree. She did watch the fairies go, her thought unspoken, the pain of her visions having taken its toll already on her. Perhaps it wasn't so bad what the future was holding, a break of fate on the cost of others. A selfish wish for someone as old as herself.

* * *

The people around the fairy kept quit, processing the story which had been told. It had sounded like a tale; one which a stranger would garn to get attention to others. But this was not such case.

"I am afraid it is like I and Fairy Nova had heard." Blue studied the faces of everyone. Red's brows furrowed with a concerned look, while James and Snow shared a worried glance at each other. It was Grumpy who interrupted first the silence.

"Where is Nova now?" Grumpy asked, eyeing Blue with suspicion eyes. An old wound keeping him to ever go friendly around her.

"At the convent with the other fairies." The fairy did not react to Grumpy's rude interruption. "We don't know when this curse will be… but we all should prepare."

And so they all did.

* * *

The overheard prophecy had not gone without consequence. Worry and anxious drifted in everyone's mind the past weeks. They had kept it for now low, not spreading the knowledge in case of unwanted attention and anxiety from others. There was no denying that such news could bear a bad outcome if not handled with caution from masses.

The small group consisting of the household White, the seven dwarves, Red and her grandmother and the two fairies, they all searched for a solution. They had looked for the seer, kept their eyes and ears open wherever they went. But their luck was running against high walls of dead ends and corners as it seemed.

* * *

It was on a night like that, the sun had already set, after a day of fruitless meeting with the godmother fairy, Blue, again. Once again it gave no news to bring into their home a spark of hope.

Snow starred up at the celling, James sleeping soundlessly next to her. Her head turned to face her husband. She did envy him; sleep was such a luxury which her mind did not want to allow her. She could already hear his soothing words, when he would find her still awake. His steady and strong voice telling her to give it a rest, to give her mind peace and think of the little one. Her hand petted her belly. A familiar gesture she had repeated many times during the last days. What should they do now? Her sigh was low, not wanting to wake James. Her lids slowly close and shut the outside world off from her view.

The prophecy spoke of a coming darkness. One they had not faced before. "What should we do my little one?" Snow murmured. Warmth seemed to wash over her, small movements under skin. It was as if the little one wanted to give her hope and encouragement. She wanted to give her child a peaceful and happy future.

A sudden stirring in Snows belly and a strong kick from the inside let her jerk together and she took a deep breath, rubbing her belly. Mere minutes must have passed, she felt exhausted from her small nap. A worried smile on her lips. "Easy there." The unborn child seemed to be more active and restless than usual, as if something was disturbing it.

The air grew colder, and Snow cold not help the shiver which spread over her skin. Did she forget to close the window? Snow wondered and opened her eyes once again.

* * *

Her heart seemed to forget its function, fear and shock gave her body an immobilizing electroshock. The light from the window was barely enough to give her a good view as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Her eyes were looking directly into an endless depth of dark pupils. The face which hovered over her overshadowed by darkness, barely recognizable. She could make out movements; lips turning up into a grin, the moonshine reflect from on teethes.

Her hand crawled slowly towards James, reaching for his bicep under the blanket. An action which got not unnoticed, earning her a twinkle of amusement from her watcher. "I am afraid that action is futile lady White." The stranger, a man, said.

The stranger straightened, distancing himself from her. Fast Snows hand held on James arm tighter, shaking him. But her action was as futile as the words spoken. "James?" Despite the stranger in her own bedroom she turned to her husband, sitting up. Her action earned her a chuckle from the visitor, he did nothing but watched. Both her hands moved to James shoulders. He simply did not wake up, not even flinch. His sleep continued without disturbance, his chest heaving up and down in calm rhythmic.

"What did you do?" Snow asked her attention back towards the stranger. Her voice marked from emotion wielded on her sleeve. His gaze was turned to her, but not to her face. His eyes hungrily studying her stomach.

"Not more than a peaceful slumber dearie." He told her, his head titling to the side. "I thought we keep this talk just between the two of us for now."

"How did you get in here?"

"So many question… " He mused but did not answer. "Tell me dear what will you do? Wait for the evil to strike or strike before it does?" Snow blinked at his counter question. Suspicion and caution alarming her.

Her hand moved to the nightstand next to her bed, flicking on the oil lamp on. It was not enough to illuminate the whole room but still enough to show her the men hidden in the dark better.

She studied him. Golden tainted skin shimmering in the lamps light, an over cheerfulness grin and deep dark eyes… Second's ticket in which he simply stood there, he could see the recognition bloom in her gaze.

A shocked gasp left her mouth. Fast her hand flew up covering her mouth. She had heard of him.

"You are Rumpelstilskin?!" Snow finally voiced out, fear stroked.

If the dark creature decided to strike now there would be nothing hindering him.

The imp titled his head and clapped his hands giggling. "Bravo, bravo. That I am dear and you are Snow, daughter of Eva and Leopold of the house White." He grinned satisfied with himself to get the facts so excellent right and getting over the introduction between the two. A self-congratulation with a pat on the shoulder would have been in order, he mused.

It would have to wait for now. Business first as he always told himself.

With her back straightening Snow nodded. "What do you want in my house?" The imp chuckled, finding it interesting, the change in her behavior, gone was the fear and a striking determination in her eyes shone. No quiver or no tiny bit of fear, only caution for him. The protective hand over her swollen belly amusing him.

"Straight to the point? I like that." He grinned showing his yellow teeth to her. "Let's say I may have heard of your little misery." He could not hold the small pleasure in himself as he watched her facial expression slip. She wore her heart on the outside. So unlike others he knew, unlike his apprentice. "I am offering my service to you lady White." He gave deep bow in front of her without hesitation.

Snow did not bite the bait. She knew stories, stories of the imp and his deals, none which ever told of his good deeds. "What do want for your help?" A gasp left her mouth as his hand suddenly was on her belly, cold spread for a moment. It was an uncomfortable feeling. She could not make her own hand which was next to his on her belly move to push his away. In fact her whole body seemed to refuse its motion at this moment. A soft whimper escaped her.

And then the feeling was gone, together with his hand. Astonished she looked down on her belly and then at Rumpel who had taken his hand away rubbing his thumb over his fingers. His smile having grown even wider, a maniac like look in his eyes for a split second.

"The price is your child's name." Snow expected him to ask for her first born as it had been said in all the stories she had heard of him once he offered his service. But this was different and so she could not help herself and simply gap at him.

Rumpelstilskin chuckled at her reaction, wondering if she would catch some flies if she continued to leave her mouth any longer open. Her reaction was not without justice. Of course. It was out of his usual routine.

Recovering from her first shock Snow starred at him. "What will you give in return?" Her voice strong and yet with a note of hesitation.

"Safety for your family and a little more information of the prophecy perhaps?"

Biting the inside of her cheek Snow thought for a moment on her decision. "Tick tock Snow." The imp hurried her, getting a glare in return.

"Why should I believe any of your words?" Hope was blooming inside her, hope born out of desperation to prevent her family and friend from any harm. Rumpel nodded.

"Because I always keep my deals dearie."

A nagging feeling gnawed on her. "And how will you do that?"

"Ah ah!" He wagged his finger. Always so eager his clients. "Do we have a deal?" He asked. He would not fall for simple tricks and spill the beans without getting his pay. Oh no. They always thought to outsmart him but he was too long in this business to be fooled.

His hand he had outstretched to her slowly started to distance itself. Cursing in a un-lady like manner in her mind her hand shot out grabbing his. "D-Deal." They shook hands and sealed the deal with that.

"Excellent." He grinned from ear to ear. His hands clapped together in glee. "First things first, the little thing inside you." He poked her stomach. "A product of true love." It felt like a thick layer of something unpleasant was lying on his tongue which he needed to wash of soon. He poked more feeling something strong pushing against the small dark waves of magic he send. "A little savior."

Nausea was spreading up; whatever the imp was doing it took a toll on the pure woman. With a swat of her hand she finally made him stop. "You are telling me that my child is the savior of the prophecy?" Her eyes blinked rapidly. She wanted to be sure if she heard right.

The imp shrugged his shoulders. "As it seems." His eyes were fixed on her stomach and her unborn child. "Fate will separate her and when she is ready bring her back." He looked at Snow, waiting.

The woman knew what he wanted… She had made an agreement and stood to her word. "Emma…Her name will be Emma" Snow whispered, the imps smile widening.

Rumpelstilskin straightened back up and made its way towards the door of the room.

"What about the protection?!" Snow called after him.

At the door the imp turned slightly. "Oh do not worry dearie, she will not be able to harm your family." With that he opened the door and moved away, leaving a confused Snow behind.

'She?' A familiar dreadful feeling filled her. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't. Snows mind was on an auto repeat. That woman had been banned from their land, no words had been heard from her ever since.

Next to her James finally steered, feeling the tension of his wife next to him. "Snow?" he groggily said, sitting up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He did not comment as she simply buried her face into the crock of his neck, tears running down her face and wetting his shirt. She tried, tried too hard to tell him what had happened. But every time her mouth opened something held her back.

That night husband and wife slept in each other's arms. Guilt and worry swirling in separated minds…

TBC…

* * *

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave some Reviews to tell me your thoughts of this story/chapter so far. :)

The plot is slowly building and i hope I still keep you guys interested as it takes a bit of time to built the real story up but fear not in the next chapter our favourite Countess shall return ;3


End file.
